


Shooting Star

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Rin is feeling a bit down after failing her exam.





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after I unlocked the sidestory for Rin's KiraKira Sensation Rare card, in which she talks about going stargazing with Maki. Written April 2018.

_"Oi, Rin"_ , Maki had said that afternoon as they left practice. _"Want to go somewhere tonight? I-I mean--"_ , she twirled a strand of her hair. _"--don't take this in some weird way, Hanayo just asked me to do something for you ok?!"._

_"...Eh, Kayochin did, nya?"_. Rin slung her bag over her shoulder. _"Sure, Maki-chan!"._

Rin shuffled her feet as she walked up the stone path on the hillside, trailing behind Maki, and shivered a little as a gust of wind blew through the trees behind her. Maki stopped, unrolling a blanket and laying it down on a grassy spot. Rin finally caught up, plopping down on the blanket. "It's not like you not to just run up", Maki said, sitting down and opening her bag. She took out a thermos, pouring it into a mug and handing it to Rin. "Cocoa?".

Rin smiled. "Mmm, sure, Maki-chan!". She took the cup and drank a sip as Maki poured some for herself and closed the thermos up. "Hey, you never told me what you wanted to do, Maki-chan? Hey, wasn't Kayochin coming?". Maki shook her head. "Hanayo told me when you were freaking out over failing your English midterm this afternoon--", she took a sip of cocoa. "--that you've always liked to look at the stars when you were having trouble."

The two of them looked up at the clear autumn sky over the city. "I'm the same way. It always inspires me when I look up at the sky and see the stars shining". Maki smiled a little, just gazing up for a minute or two. "You better make sure you pass the make-up exam though."

Rin smiled, setting her half-empty cup down on the blanket. "Mhm! I definitely will with Maki-chan's help, nya!". She threw her arms around Maki. "Hey, be more careful or I'll spill my cocoa!". Rin let go, but stayed sitting close to Maki and leaning on her. Maki sighed, looking away. "Seriously, Rin...".

"Hey, hey, do you know any of the names of the constellations and stuff, Maki-chan?!".

"Huh, don't you?". Rin giggled. "Haha, I like looking at the stars but I don't really know much about them. Could you try and teach me that, too?!". Maki sighed again, but smiled a little. "Fine", she pointed up. "To start with, that bright one is called Polaris."

"Oh, that's the one that never seems to move, nya!". Maki nodded. "It's almost directly in line with the Earth's axis, so as Earth turns it looks like the other stars spin around it". She traced her finger. "And this group of stars around it is Ursa Minor... You must have known a little bit about these ones, right?". Rin suddenly pointed up as a shooting star flashed across the sky. "Maki-chan look, look!". She closed her eyes as it passed by and opened them again.

"...What'd you wish for, Maki-chan?", she asked.

"What? I don't get why I would", Maki answered. "It's just a silly superstition". Rin pouted and took another sip of cocoa. "You're no fun sometimes, Maki-chan!". She giggled. "...I wished that me and you and Kayochin could be friends together forever nya!".

"What kind of wish is that when it's something that's up to us anyway? I mean--", Maki looked off to the side, even though in the dark, Rin couldn't see her face go a tiny bit red. "--I'm not going to stop being friends with you either, so...".

"Mmm, thanks Maki-chan, nyaaaa...". Rin leaned on her and started quietly snoring. "...Huh?". Maki shook her a bit. "I'm not going to carry you back home, you know!". Rin came too, sitting up a bit unsteadily and rubbing her eyes. Maki looked up at the stars and couldn't help but smile.


End file.
